


Empty Beds and Pesky Brothers

by cas_loves_dean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute puppies, Dean and Cas own dogs, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, This is honestly the sappiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_loves_dean/pseuds/cas_loves_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As written for a request on Tumblr from theonetardistorulethemall. The prompt was as follows: "Oo oo i saw a prompt of this a while ago its where they both have dogs and their dogs run towards each other and causes them to meet and bond over dogs and their dogs are like exactly like them!" </p><p>Here ya go, lovely! Thank you for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Beds and Pesky Brothers

                Gabriel is finally the one to convince him. It started off as a casual suggestion, “You’re too goddamn lonely! How about a dog, hmm? A fluffy little Fido to help you get over him!”

                Of course, that night as Cas sat in his too large, too cold, and too empty bed, he imagined having a tiny body to cuddle with. He suddenly didn’t feel as if a dog would be such a bad idea after all. Indeed, Cas was lonely. His boyfriend of two years had recently dumped him for a woman, none the less. Castiel was just an ‘experimental gay thing’ and ‘I never loved you anyway’. Castiel had never been broken up with before, and it hurt. He had never been in a relationship before either, but there had to be a first for everything. Castiel’s first just didn’t happen to end in happily ever after.

                Now, a month after his meddlesome cousin had implanted the idea of a dog inside Cas’s grief muddled head, he stands in front of “Pete’s Pet Emporium” with a frightened expression on his face. What the hell does he know about dogs? His family never allowed pets growing up—his brother claimed to be allergic, but Castiel never saw any evidence of this allergy. He knows that they have to eat, sleep, and go outside to use the bathroom, but what else is he supposed to do with it when it’s not doing those things? Just as he is about to abandon the plan, he imagines his frigid empty bed at home. Gulping down a breath of the humid Kansas air, he opens the doors to the pet store timidly.

                He is adjusting to the cool blast of air conditioning when a vivacious red-haired woman comes barreling up to him. She looks far too eager to please, and her frazzled hair frames her face, making her look like a mental patient. Her rehearsed speech is not absorbed by Castiel, and he tilts his head to look at her intensely.

                “Where are the puppies?” He must sound very commanding as he says this, because the adolescent pet store worker’s over the top smile fades slightly.

                “Right this way!” Her previous energy is back, and she guides him to the back of the store. He hears the cries and yelps of the animals, and once again rethinks this idea. Dogs are such…high maintenance animals. _Well, boyfriends are even higher maintenance,_ Castiel thinks with bitter amusement.

                When they arrive at the kennels, he looks at the animals with a grim expression. After the annoying employee has finished her spiel, he scans the rows of dogs, writing off the large ones, the hyper ones, and the ugly ones until there are only scarce options left.

                He knows as soon as he sees him, the small, quivering thing hiding in the back of his cage. His face is horribly endearing, with wide glittering eyes and floppy little ears. Brown fur threads through the white of his face, giving him the illusion of having a brown eye patch. The tiny ball of fur is curled up in the corner, and the dog tilts his head when Castiel steps closer.

                “How much for this one?”

* * *

 

                Angel fits in his arms perfectly, nuzzling his furry head in Castiel’s arm as they walk out of the store. Cas has bought a blue collar, a leash, dog food, a kennel, and toys as per Gabriel’s suggestion, and he is currently holding a bag full of the items as the over-excited redhead from earlier carries out the kennel for him.

                When the items have been successfully placed in his car, he thanks the woman monotonously. She nods her head, and Cas thinks she looks like one of those bobble-headed figurines. She backs away from the car, and Cas focuses on the dog in his arms. He had named him at the checkout aisle when the cashier had asked for the dog’s name. He had looked down at the animal’s innocent eyes, and the name had popped right into his brain.

                Now what to do? He remembers that dogs need exercise, and suddenly he has a reason to go to the dog park down the street from his house. He places Angel in the passenger seat, buckles his own seatbelt, and then pulls out of the lot.

                When they arrive at the park after ten minutes of Castiel’s worried glances and Angel’s confused head tilts, Castiel breathes a sigh of relief. He hasn’t killed the darn thing yet, which is an admittedly better start than he had imagined.

                He slips the collar over the dog’s head, and then gathers the bundle of fur in his arms. They walk over to a somewhat secluded area with a population of one man and dog, and Cas lets him down. Castiel has severely underestimated the speed of a puppy, because the next thing he knows, Angel is bounding off to the man and his yellow lab puppy several hundred feet away.

                Castiel looks at the leash dangling from the other owner’s hand, and curses himself for forgetting one as he chases after the dog, trench coat billowing after him.

                When he reaches them, Angel is staring at the stranger’s dog with those damned eyes, and the excited yellow lab is laying on its stomach, as if waiting to pounce, tail wagging excitedly.

                “I am so sorry,” Castiel breathes, looking up at the man. Except, this isn’t a man—it is a gift from God above that cannot possibly be human. He is downright celestial. Castiel stares slack jawed at the sharp, scruffy jawline and pert nose; he drinks in the sight of sparkling green eyes, and salivates at the plush pink lips. All he can think is, _I really cannot handle this right now_ , because this stranger is so painfully attractive, so not his, and that makes him want him even more.

                “It’s fine! Just remember to bring a leash next time, Trench Coat. What’s your little one’s name? He’s pretty adorable.” The man says, bending down to stroke Angel’s soft satiny head.

                “Angel.” Castiel’s intelligence was disintegrated somewhere after, ‘it’s fine’ and wow, may the Lord help him, because he is a drooling mess of a man now, and he must look like a fool. The stranger looks down at Angel, and then raises his gaze to Castiel. Cas wants to melt into a puddle on the floor.

                “Fitting. Mine is Bruce Wayne, like Batman.” He grins down at the dog whilst Castiel stares at the perfect planes of his face. Bruce and Angel are now playing excitedly, Angel bounding after Bruce playfully.

                “Oh,” Is all Castiel can say, gob smacked by the surreal green eyes.

                “You know, you can just ask for my number instead of staring at me like a perverted old man. My name is Dean, by the way.” A blush envelops his body, and Dean looks at him with a smirk. He sputters,

                “I’m Castiel.”

                “Well, Castiel, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Dean winks, and Cas blushes even harder.

                Cas silently thanks empty beds and pesky brothers as Dean laughs beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the fluff! :) 
> 
> -SJ xx


End file.
